Lost in Affection
by desichan17
Summary: Gavner has lots on his mind and Kurda is worried and comes to visit him. But they're little visit makes something spark between them. something that the others would frown upon i suck at summarys


Gavner frowned deeply at the space in which he was staring. He wasn't staring at anything really, just off into space itself.

Much had happened during the past few days which was a bit too much for him to take in at once. Now being able to actually sit down and think, he realized he didn't like the situation one bit. True he loved the fact that his life long pal Crepsley and his Assistant, whom he had grown quite found of, Darren were staying at vampire mountain, he didn't like the fact that the said boy was being forced to take part in the Trials of Blood.

Well….that wasn't the only thing on the vampires mind. There was something else. Someone else. That someone was Kurda. The damn blonde had been on his mind lately. He's been acting weird….jumpy. But that wasn't the only reason. It was a long way taking Crepsley and Darren up to the damn mountain, so he was gone for quite a bit. Yet when he returned Kurda had grown even more popular.

Was is because he was going to be a prince soon? Or something else? His Charm? Soft nature? Joyful laugh? Or perhaps his unmeant flirty nature?

What ever it was, people were lavishing over him. Quite annoying really. Though, the thing that annoyed him most was the fact that since he got back Kurda decided to shower him with attention. Not the best welcome home gift in his book.

Sighing, The scarred vampire crossed his arms behind his head as he stared up at ceiling of his cell. The hammock which he was laying in swung gently as his foot pushed off the wall. His mind was so lost in thought, he didn't even notice when there was a knock on the door. A moment later the door opened and Gavner finally cast a glance in the doors general direction.  
His swaying stopped.

In the door way stood a rather nervous looking Kurda. Gavner raised a brow, silently noting the nervious look in the boys blue eyes. "Kurda?" The blonde looked directly at Gavner, offering a shy smile. "Good morning" "Hmp" It took the scarred vampire to realize that Kurda wasn't going to come father in. "….Are you coming in? Or do you want to just stay in the doorway?"

Kurda quickly looked away, an embarrassed blush spreading across his face. Closing the door he ventured over towards the larger man. He stopped a foot from the hammock, looking around with a light laugh. "This is the first time I've ever been in your cell Gavner" The man rolled his eyes. "Tch, first time you've wanted to come into my cell"

Silence fell between the two and the ackward silence made Kurda feel even more nervous. "So…..You didn't come to dinner….." His voice was quite soft as he spoke, almost hard to hear. Of course being a vampire and all gavner heard easily. "So? You actually noticed? Here I thought you would be too busy with your 'too-be-prince' duties!" He chuckled at his own words, showing they were meant to be a joke. Kurda smiled and gently knocked his fist against the large man's arm. "You….you….." His eyes fell as the words died. Gavner glanced up, quite confused. "Kurda?"

The other seemed to be off in a daze the way his eyes were unfocused. Though, Gavner did notice the sadness harboring in them. "Oi! Earth to the blonde boy!" Kurda jumped slightly, looking at the other with alarm. "Must you be son loud? No wonder Crepsley complained about you!" The brunette vampire huffed at the others words. "hey hey now! Crepsley complains about my snoring, not my talking voice!" He huffed slightly at the end, making Kurda laugh lightly.

Kurda had a rather odd laugh. It was very light and joyful. Just the sound of it made you want to smile as well, just so you could feel the same joy. Yet at the same time it almost felt as if he treated each laugh as his last. This may seem like an odd thought to many, but  
Gavner had seen one too many humans wars to see that at times people can actually feel that way. Who's to say vampires are any different? They share the same emotions after all. Though that still didn't explain why he was acting that way. It was almost as if he was scared of something.

Sighing, The man cast his vision over back to the blonde. "Kurda. Something's eating at you its clear as day" The other gasped lightly at his words, shocked. "I don't know what your talking about. I'm perfectly fine. A bit nervous…but who wouldn't be right?" "….Right"  
Wrong.  
Gavner had known Kurda long enough o know he keeps a very cool head under pressure. So why would his Initiation in to being a prince stir up his nervous, when he talked face to face with a Vampanze and brace their might claws without fear!!

People confused him. Maybe he should be more like Vancha….  
Nah. Wolf clothes weren't his style.  
Nor was sleeping outside!

Gavner studied Kurda for a few moments. The vampire always seemed to have an air of mystery around him. It intreged and annoyed the scarred vampires. He hated when he couldn't figure stuff out, which is one of the many reasons Crepsley liked to compare him to Darren.  
He was not a child damn it!  
Ok, maybe a BIT childish.

Kurda must have noticed the stares for he offered a soft smile at the other. He must have finally felt comfortable (or daring) for he walked closer, so he was next to the hammock. "Gavner." The other looked up with a slightly raise brow. "….yes?" Blue eyes stared down at him, but no words were said. The brunette couldn't hid his smile. "Cat got your tounge _Sire_" the tile was spoke in a sarcastic tone, earning a half glare from the blonde. "Must you make a joke of everything?" "possibly"

Even Kurda smiled that time. "Gavner, you are one of the weirdest vampires…no people I have ever met" The other only scuffed in response. "Happy to entertain" The younger gently shook his head, his blonde locks falling in his face slightly. Gavner stared for a moment, then lifted his hand, brushing the locks from the others face.

At the touch Kurda went stiff, eyes widen slightly. It was almost as if he was ready for an attack. But no. The man simply tucked the hair behind the others ear, and offered a slight smile. "You shouldn't wear your hair in your face. You have appealing looks….unlike most" He motioned a hand at his own scarred face and earned a soft smile in return. "Don't say that. I think your quite attractive. Your scars add to your handsome features"

Gavner froze and stared up at the other, both brows raise. What the? Did he….did he just hit on him?!. He voice this and earned a blush and another punch in the arm. "S-shut up! to think I would flirt with you!" "tch, oh im sorry! forgot I wasn't 'prince' material" "Gavner!!!" The brunette chuckled, his eyes cheerfully closing. Though for some odd reason his hand stayed near the others face. He started to lower his hand, the fingers gently brushing the younger ones soft face. But it didn't fall back on the hammock. Instead his hand came to rest on the blonde's shoulder. He didn't react, so He didn't move it.

"Kurda. Why did you really come in here?" The blue eyed boy gazed down at Gavner, no words coming form him though. He only sighed. "Didn't I say before? I was worried" His reply meant nothing to the unbelieving man. "uh-huh. Well I'm fine! So why are you still here? you want something, so say it geez!!" Again, he didn't speak. Gavner groaned and stood from his hammock, walking past the blonde.

The older man walked over to his desk, but didn't sit. His eyes gazed over his papers, in hopes of finding something that could entertain him so his mind wouldn't slip back to thoughts of the blonde a few feet away. Though, luck was not his friend. Kurda being curious, wandered over. He stood next to the larger man, and Gavner took note of how much bigger he was. Not in height (though he was a few good inches taller) but also he was more masculine, where as Kurda bore more of a slimmer, more delicate frame.

After seeing what his friend was doing, Kurda decided to busy himself as well. By organizing. Gavner never cared to really keep things in order. As he grabbed a few papers, their hands brushed. Gavner was surprised to feel how soft the others skin was compared to his more rough skin. Though, it also sparked something inside him. His skin felt nice. Odd thought, but it did. Kurda saw the stare and smiled. "Something the matter?" Gavner shook his head, though the blonde knew better, he pushed. "Come on!! Tell me….it's not nice to keep secrets!" The vampire frowned and poked the smaller ones forehead. "It isn't nice to stick your pretty little nose where it doesn't belong." "Pretty?"

Realizing what he had said, Gavner felt his face start to heat up. He quickly looked away, grumbling. Kurda smiled, then laughed lightly. "Aww! Who knew the big powerful Gavner was bashful!" "Zip it prince boy" Kurda made a soft hum noise and neatly stacked the papers. He set them on the desk and looked back at his friend. Gavner was staring out into space once more. Confused, the blonde stepped forward and did the first thing that came to mind. He gently touched the others face, tilting it towards their own, with a frown concern. They stared at each other for a moment, eyes locked. Gavner felt his blush rise up again, but didn't move away. Nor did Kurda. In fact, he moved closer.

The space between then closed as their lips brushed, then were pressed together.  
Gavner's eyes went wide. His first reaction was to pull away, but then after a moment he found himself enjoying the soft lips. Despite himself, he wrapped his arms around the others slimmer waist, moving his own lips against Kurda's.

In only a matter of moments, they had lost themselves to the feeling of affection. Gavner forced Kurda to take a step back, pressing him to the wall of his cell. His free hand slid up the younger ones waist, resting on the back of his head, his fingers tangled in the locks of blonde hair. Kurda's slim arms wrapped around Gavner's neck, the kiss never breaking.

Though, it did for much air. They stayed in that position, staring at each other. A smile broke out on Kurda's face, and he lend back into the kiss. Gavner met him halfway.

All common sense had long sense disappeared as they lost their place, their rules. All they cared for at the moment was each other, and the heat of the moment.

* * *

XD i can't belive I wrote this! I'm not sure how well it came out, but it took 3 days!! Anyways it was meant to be smut but came out too cute!  
Reviews = 3


End file.
